Persona 5 x OC AU One-Shot: A Cafe Visit
by WhenTheWorldGoesDark
Summary: Juna goes to Leblanc for some advice on a personal matter.


**(Author's Note: After seeing a long comment from a guest about my last fanfiction, I've decided that I'm going to try to improve on my writing. I'd like to point out the fact that I am not an adult yet- I won't be able to write like one if I, myself, don't know how to act like one. With time, I will get better. I also want to improve on my characters, seeing as they can be Mary Sue-ish. I try my best to differentiate my characters, and I really do care about the characters I write about, be it mine or someone else's. I'm just starting at writing, so please be patient with me. I will restart the Sephiroth x OC fanfiction when I deem my writing well enough to do so. I also know that people have their own opinions- I respect that, and I accept that not everyone will like my way of writing. But I will take advice as I can, be it hurtful but helpful, or just helpful. I appreciate that guest's comment, because it helped me see the flaws in my writing. I will continue to practice with only one-shots, but I hope to branch out and make full-fledged fanfictions when my writing level becomes appropriate for it. )**

Juna sighed, stepping into Leblanc and shaking the cold from her. The sweet scent of coffee reached her nostrils in seconds, as well as a 'Hello!' from Futaba. The orange-haired girl ran out from behind the cafe counter to greet Juna, Akira, watching out of the corner of his eye as he prepared coffee.

"It's nice to see you here after so long." Futaba commented, shuffling her feet as she kept her hands behind her back. Juna nodded silently.

"It's been a while, yes." she said, slowly taking off her coat and hanging it over one of the nearby booths. Akira started to pour water into the coffee pot in a circular motion, just as Sojiro taught him to. Sojiro was currently at home, trying to recover from a cold. It was winter, after all. Sickness was to be expected.

"How are things with Riot?" Futaba asked as she and Juna sat across from one another in the booths. Juna gave a shrug.

"We're doing just as well as you Phantom Thieves are, though you have the most popularity. You're doing very well at taking people's hearts." the blonde gave a glance to Akira, the male responding with a silent nod, as he always did. "I've been meaning to ask though, how are you and Akira?" A light blush appeared on Futaba's face- it was easy to fluster the 15-year-old.

"W-What about us?" Futaba questioned, looking around nervously. Juna suppressed a huff of amusement. Akira and Futaba had started dating not too long ago, and the two had already developed a deep bond.

"Don't tease her too much." Akira said, walking over and placing three mugs of coffee down while sitting himself beside Futaba. Futaba, who was sitting in her usual peculiar fashion, leaned onto Akira's shoulder nervously, but a content smile lit up on her face.

"So, why'd you visit?" Akira asked, a flash in his glasses. Juna couldn't see his eyes, but she assumed he was looking at her.

"I just needed some advice on some things is all," Juna said, turning a bit to her jacket and pulling out a photo, throwing it onto the table. It was a photo of a middle-aged woman, looking in about her 40's.

"Isn't that a picture of your mom?" Futaba asked, looking confused. Juna had a hurt expression for a second, but quickly regained composure. Akira shifted in his seat, placing the mug he held down and taking hold of the picture, almost studying it.

"You want to change her heart, don't you?" he asked. Juna cast her eyes to the _Sayuri_ on the wall by the door.

"...Yes. But if I do that, I'm sure others will notice. I'll become a suspect in no-time." Akira nodded, understanding the blonde's situation.

"But what group will you be suspect of? Riot, or The Phantom Thieves?" Futaba asked, bringing the real question to the table. A cold wave of dread was sent over all present.

"Either way, if your mother is doing wrong, someone needs to change her heart." Akira spoke, breaking the silence. Juna gave a silent nod, taking the picture from Akira as the male handed it to her.

"I'm sure I'll find a way. I appreciate the advice, Akira." Juna said, placing the picture back into her jacket pocket. Akira shifted back into the position he was in before, allowing Futaba to place her head on his shoulder once more. Taking one more sip of her coffee, Juna rose from the booth, grabbing her jacket and putting it back on.

"Awww, leaving so soon?" Futaba asked in a childish manner. Juna gave another sigh.

"I'm sorry, I have to go study for exams next week." she said, "I just wished for some advice on the situation with my mom. Thank you." With that, Juna exited the cafe, the bell above the door ringing as she left. Futaba gave a sigh.

"I really worry about her sometimes." she said, shifting all her weight to lean on Akira. The male was unphased by the action, simply slipping an arm around her.

"Juna will be fine," he reassured her, "she's stronger than she looks. Why else would she be the leader of Riot?"

From then on, the day went as smoothly and normal, as it always does in Shibuya.


End file.
